irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Rob Curley
removed the formation 7 image as the resolution/size was too small. Rob seriously this is not a blog it's wiki, you already have an image posted for Rocket group 66 on your profile and it has it's own entry on the wiki as does the artist, if you want to post loads of images from the book start a blog/website/DA page. Ztoical ? I thought Wiki was for updating information? Are you telling me I cant upload images of my own projects? Rob :First, if you sign your comments on the talk page it's easier to follow the discussion. Click the signature button at the top, or if that doesn't work, type four tildes (~~~~). :The issue of how many images to include was raised by Ztoical on the main page's talk page, on the basis that some people are on dial-up, and the more images there are, the slower the page is to load. It's a good point - perhaps we should be trying to keep the number of images per page down. On this particular image, Formation 7 doesn't have it's own page so here is probably the only place to put it. Perhaps it should be restores and the images of comics like Freakshow and Róisín Dubh, which have their own articles, should be removed from this article? --Patrick Brown 11:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I never said you couldn't upload images Rob, I said you'd already uploaded an image for a project and then uploaded a second image related to the same project, Atomic Group 66 has a wiki entry so it would make more sense to have one image related to the project on your own profile and any further images on the Atomic Groups own wiki entry. The primary focus of a wiki is written information and while yes images are nice they shouldn't become the focus of the entries as like I pointed out in the discussion page on the front page some people are still stuck with dial up or using those wireless usb plugs which are grand for checking email and the like but the minute you try and load a page that is image heavy they freak out. Alot of people are also using their internet ready phones to view pages and more images again slows down load time. The removal of the formation 7 image was unrelated, the image was simply to small. (Ztoical 11:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) :Both images are still there. I've moved the second image of Atomic Rocket Group 66 to its own article. When a Formation 7 article is created that image can be used there (although a bigger one would be nice). In the meantime, let's talk about images and how many, and what kind, should be used in an article. I'm afraid I'm kind of spoiled because I have a good broadband connection. Thoughts? --Patrick Brown 13:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) have replied to the thread on the main page rather then here as it's a disscussion for the whole wiki and don't want it to appear like I'm picking on one entry. (Ztoical 13:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC))